My immortal
by RPG Girl
Summary: Anders was taken prisoner causing Hawke to become depressed. A year passes and Fenris begins courting her. But, when Justice shows up in Ander's body, fulfilling Ander's wish to deliver his last words, things become crazy. Tension comes between Fenris and Hawke as Hawke invites Justice to live with them. Feelings soon overwhelm Justice and he begins falling for Hawke.
1. Chapter 1

They had defeated Meredith in battle.

While it was a reason to celebrate, Hawke didn't feel as happy as she should feel.

Anders had been arrested right after the fight.

Hawke screamed and begged for them to give him a second chance.

He had stared at her sadly, tears in his eyes.

He had warned her that he would do nothing but hurt her.

Being arrested was just one of the many ways he could have hurt her.

She hadn't heeded his warning, taking a chance at love with him.

He had enjoyed being with her and loved having a soul mate for seven years who loved him no matter what.

But, all that was crashing down at his feet and it was all because his need for justice had consumed him and he had taken innocent lives.

Hawke grabbed a hold of Ander's arm, but the templars beat her down.

She watched in tears as they carried Anders off towards the city dungeons.

Her brother Carver comforted her the best he could.

"It'll be for your own good." he had said, hugging his sister,"You deserve a normal life, not one as a criminal!"

Hawke had burst into tears and ran away from her brother.

"You'll regret saying that to your sister, Junior!." Varric had grunted at Carver before leaving,"She's already been hurt. She doesn't need her family hurting her, too."

Carver watched as his sister clung to Fenris and Merril for support; her cries ringing through the air.

Not long after that, he had been surprised to find he was the chosen one for the position of Viscount.

Hawke and her friends had left the city that night.

They had escaped to Sundermount and camped out in the forest, waiting out the days until the city calmed down.

* * *

While the others looked forward to an interesting future, one in which Circles didn't exist, Hawke did nothing but brood about Ander's arrest.

Fenris tried to comfort her the best he could, having had feeling for Hawke for quite some time.

He knew that the mage would hurt her and it pissed him off that Hawke would still want to be with him despite his warnings.

Hawke never seemed to really become better in the two weeks they had camped out in the forest.

Even when he allowed her to sleep with him and take solace in his arms, she thought of nothing but Anders.

Word soon reached them around the two week mark that Carver had managed to calm the city enough that everyone wanted to meet the Champion.

Hawke's companions packed their things and together they made their way back to the city, practically dragging Hawke along with them.

They were greeted by loud applause and shouts and a small amount of boos as they made their way through the front gate.

Varric had led the group, making their way to the main staircase where Carver appeared, smiling down at Hawke.

"Welcome back sister and friends!" he said with a smile, gesturing at Hawke and her friends.

Varric and Aveline bowed to everyone and accepted golden medals from Carver before stepping aside.

Aveline had waved the medal in the air and Donnic, her husband, came rushing through the crowd to sweep her off her feet.

Varric held Bianca over his shoulder and smirked at the cute couple as they walked off down the stairs.

Merril and Isabel had walked up to Carver next, receiving similar medals.

Merril had blushed when she accepted hers from Carver, causing Carver to slightly blush as well.

"I wonder what the keeper would think!" she said in awe, staring at her medal as she headed down the stairs.

Isabel took her time bowing, winking, waving and blowing kisses to the audience who loved the attention.

After a few annoying minutes, she bent before Carver, winking at him.

He quickly dropped the medal around her neck and she ran down the stairs blowing more kisses.

Fenris kissed Hawke upon the head and led her up the stairs towards Carver.

Carver smiled down at them and held his arms out for his sister to hug him.

Hawke completely ignored the gesture, staring down at her feet.

Carver looked sad for a split second before quickly replacing the frown upon his face with a bright smile.

Fenris nodded at him and held his head down to accept the medal.

Then he took the medal from Carver and lightly placed it over Hawke's head and around her neck.

Everyone cheered them on as Fenris and Hawke turned to face the crowd.

Trying her best to snap out of her depression, Hawke bowed and lightly smiled to the crowd.

She waved a few times before her and Fenris headed down the stairs.

Carver had made the announcement that all over Thedas things were going haywire and that most of the Circles were being overthrown.

He then went on to state that he would try his best to maintain order but to expect the future to be much more difficult.

At that he had left to return to the Viscount's Manor.

The crowd had dispersed slowly, people remaining to try to talk to the Champion or her companions.

Varric and Isabel enjoyed the attention.

Aveline had ran off with Donnic to their house to be alone.

Sensing that Hawke had no interest in entertaining the people of Kirkwall, Fenris led her to her estate.

He had given her a gentle kiss and tucked her into bed, wishing her a good night's sleep and that he would return the next day to check on her.

* * *

Every day, Fenris had checked on her, feeding her food and drink and comforting her whenever she cried.

Sometimes he would sit beside her bed and drink himself to sleep, hoping that she would someday snap out of her depression.

He completely understood why she was upset- her husband of seven years had been arrested and possibly sentenced to death.

She had always seemed so happy with him even though he knew that they were bound to be split up someday.

Anders was an apostate after all and he had blown up the Chantry murdering several innocents.

Yet, despite all his wrongs, Hawke had done nothing but love him.

It had tormented him watching them happy together as he slept alone.

He loved her, though, and would never wish something as horrible as this upon her.

So, he did his best to stay at her side and ensure she was cared for.


	2. Chapter 2

A year had passed.

Thedas had gotten worse, with causalities rising higher every month.

Ander's efforts and the sacrifice of the dead innocents, all hadn't been lost.

Most of the mages of Thedas were free.

Because of the uprising, people had mainly left them alone in fear.

Unless a templar approached a mage, they were free for the most part.

Despite the problems in the outer world, Kirkwall was pretty peaceful for the most part.

There were a few clashes between mages and templars and people who despised the Champion and her friends.

But, usually, one could walk down the road and not be bothered.

They had Hawke's brother, Carver, to thank for that.

* * *

Hawke had started to show some improvement.

She didn't spend as much time in bed and was able to finally eat and drink without someone having to help her.

Sometimes she would hang out at the Hanged Man Inn with her friends and have an ale or two.

But, she was usually found hanging beside her fireplace and staying indoors.

Having usually kept to himself, Fenris was content with sitting beside Hawke in silence.

Sometimes she would think out loud, talking about memories of her family.

She rarely ever bought up Anders.

He had the feeling it was both too hard to talk about and he didn't want to upset him or make him jealous.

As horrible as it would have been, he would rather her talk about it and have the memories comfort her than have her keep it all to herself.

The thing that made him most happy was, she was beginning to enjoy his company.

There were a few times she would have him do nothing but sleep beside her.

And, just recently, she had finally showed some emotion towards him.

With a thank you for his caring for her, she had bought him to bed and spent the night with him.

He had thought that his chance to show her love and ensure that she would never get hurt again was finally happening.

All of that changed with a loud knock at the door to her estate.

* * *

Fenris had begun staying over at her place more often, despite the fact that he would rather be at his mansion.

She had begun to find solace in his arms which was a joy instead of having to deal with her pain alone.

Anders would always be her first true love and her husband.

She would never forget about him and he would live in her memories.

But, she couldn't stay alone and depressed for the rest of her life.

She knew that someday she would have to move on with her life.

Things were starting to look up for her and she was finally able to smile again.

But, this recent visitor would change everything.

* * *

**Fenris had spent the night with her that night.**

**She was glad for his company and had actually had a decently fun night with him.**

**He had even stayed with her unlike their short-lived fling they had had before she got with Anders in which he couldn't bring himself to sleep with her.**

**Fenris had gone on to tell her he regretted having left her that night.**

**A loud knock at the door had bought her out of her deep and somewhat peaceful sleep.**

**"Who is it?!" she shouted as she slipped out of bed.**

**Fenris snored on, having noticed nothing.**

**She wrapped her robes around her and quickly walked downstairs.**

**Orana, her servant, was at the bottom of the stairs with a look of shock upon her face.**

**"Messerre, you're going to have to trust me when I say brace yourself." Orana says, panicked.**

**"What's going on?" Hawke says, a look of confusion upon her face,"Let me guess- another person come to either praise or spit on me?!"**

**Orana looks at her nervously,"Messerre Fenris isn't going to like this one bit.. and, I'm not sure you can even take it.."**

**"Orana, will you please just tell me what's going on?!" Hawke says worriedly.**

**A gasp escapes Hawke's mouth as the last person she'd expect to see, besides her mother and sister, stands before her.**

**Not knowing whether she was dreaming or not, she fell into a nearby chair, her head light headed.**

**There, standing in front of her was Anders.**

**"I...I must be seeing things! This can't be real!" she says, trying to catch her breath,"I thought you were arrested.. possibly killed in jail!?"**

**Anders came closer to her, staring down at her with a look of confusion upon his face.**

**"Anders? My love? Speak to me if you are real!" Hawke says, her head becoming dizzy as small tears begin to leak from her eyes.**

**Orana stands there looking upset over the scene unfolding before her,"Please quit hurting my mistress, Messerre!"**

**"Hurting?" says the Anders standing before,"I am doing nothing of the sort!"**

**Only, the voice isn't the sweet voice of her old lover, but the voice of the spirit known as Justice.**

**Hawke begins shrieking and crying hard, clambering out of the chair quickly.**

**"Go away you abomination!" she cries, crawling towards the stairs.**

**"Abomination?! I am nothing of the sorts!" Justice yells.**

**"Perhaps you should leave, Messerre?" Orana says nervously, stepping away from Justice.**

**"I refuse." Justice says, calming himself,"Anders asked me not to leave Hawke alone and that is what I intend to do seeing as he accepted death to free me."**

**Hawke's lower lip begins trembling as she sobs upon the stairs.**

**Her sobs reach Fenris' ears, causing him to sit up quickly in bed.**

**"Hawke?!" He shouts, jumping out of bed and ignoring the fact that he's wearing nothing but a loin cloth.**

**He takes the stairs quickly and becomes shocked to find Hawke crying at the foot of the stairs.**

**"Hawke are you okay?!" he says worriedly, trying to lift her from her spot upon the floor.**

**Hawke lifts her face, sobbing.**

**Unable to speak, Hawke mumbles a little and points to the figure beside them.**

**Fenris looks towards where she is pointing and is shocked to see Anders.**

**"Maker's breath! I thought that idiot Carver had killed you!" he says, shocked.**

**"That's not Anders, Messerre!" Orana says, scared.**

**Justice takes a few steps towards Orana,"Why are you afraid, Orana? You've technically known me for seven years.. You just knew Anders a little more."**

**"Stay away from me!" Orana squeals, running into Carver's old room.**

**Fenris's jaw drops as he listens to the voice coming out of Anders.**

**"So, the mage finally became an abomination." he says, angrily.**

**"I am nothing of the sort! Me and Anders were both bound to one body." Justice explains,"Carver had him executed for his crimes and I was still bound here."**

**Standing up, Fenris begins looking around for his sword,"Would you like a swift death or a slow and painful death?"**

**"You will do nothing of the sorts!" Justice growls,"I'm here on behalf of Anders. His last dying wish was for me to care for Hawke should I stay stuck in here."**

**Fenris glares at him,"I highly doubt it, you abomination! You will never get near her!"**

**Hawke continued weeping as Fenris helped her up the stairs and into her room.**

**He gently set her upon the bed and kissed her upon the forehead.**

**"It's all just a bad dream. You'll wake up soon and he'll still be dead!" Fenris says softly, trying to soothe her.**

**Hawke gently sobs into her pillow as Fenris grabs his sword from beside the bed and sneaks back downstairs.**

**Justice paces around the entrance hall, humming a battle tune.**

**Fenris slowly takes the steps and comes to rest at the bottom.**

**He unsheathes his sword and holds it out at Justice.**

**Justice stops pacing and turns to face him, glaring.**

**"If you're so honorable, then I will give you the honor of fighting to your death." Fenris barks, glaring at him.**

**Justice begins to glow blue as he withdraws his sword.**

**"You claim to care for Hawke and yet you can't even honor the wishes of the man she loved." Justice says, staring down Fenris.**

**"That's because that fool mage got himself killed. He broke her heart and he deserved to die!" Fenris growls, swinging his sword at Justice.**

**Justice perfectly counters his attack,"That _fool _just changed the world forever and, in exchange for dying, made Hawke's life better."**

**"Better?! By breaking her heart and throwing her into such a deep depression that she couldn't eat or care for herself?!" Fenris barks, swinging his sword hard.**

**Justice knocks his sword back,"He sacrificed himself for all mages including his lover. Something you would never do."**

**Fenris begins glowing blue, jumping at Justice with a mighty thrust of his sword and missing by inches.**

**"How do you know what I would and wouldn't do for her?!" Fenris snarls,"I stayed by her side this entire time. I'm the reason she's alive, right now!"**

**"You kept her alive for a year.. Anders provided for her and kept her alive for seven years." Justice retorted.**

**"It's not like I had a choice!" Fenris yells,"She wanted that mage! How could I have provided for her for seven years?!"**

**"You had your chance, slave." Justice says, swinging his sword fiercely,"Yet you turned her away so you could go brood some more!"**

**Fenris glares at him,"How the hell do you know that?! You abomination!"**

**Justice impales his sword into the floor,"You forget- I was with Anders the whole duration of his relationship with Hawke."**

**Fenris stares him down,"And your point is?! You're just a demon with no say in anything!"  
**

**Justice sighs,"What I'm getting at is, in a way, Anders is still here. All his memories and feelings are still in this body."**

**Fenris snarls at him, his face turning red with anger.**

**"I was there. I watched and even felt what Anders felt.." Justice says with a frown,"I intruded upon their private moments even when I wished not to."**

**Fenris grips his sword hilt tightly, his knuckles turning white.**

**"Anders always wanted me to have freedom. I appreciate his sacrifice." Justice continues,"I just feel like an impostor.. it's odd but, I feel like I love Hawke.."**

**At those words, Fenris loses it, raising his sword and charging at the unarmed Justice.**

**Justice glares at him,"You talk of honor and here you are, charging at me while I am unarmed! You fool!"**

**As he charges at Fenris, Fenris readies his sword to come down upon Justice's head.**

**"Stop!" comes the blood curdling screams of Hawke.**

**Both men stop dead in their tracks.**

**"Please.. stop.." Hawke cries weakly, falling to the ground at the top of the stairs.**

**Fenris growls as he drops his sword to the floor.**

**Justice sighs and takes a few steps back.**

**Fenris glares at Justice before stomping up the stairs to comfort Hawke.**

**He gently places his hands upon her shoulders and squats down in front of her.**

**"Hawke. He's an abomination. Go back to bed and I'll be rid of him. You shouldn't have to deal with this." he says, brushing her hair out of her face.**

**"Don't touch me." Hawke says, glaring at him and smacking his hand away.**

**Fenri's heart sinks as he looks at her.**

**She glares at him, her eyes bloodshot.**

**"You tried to murder him! You won't even let him live to tell me what he has to say!" Hawke cries,"He is.. was.. my husband, you asshole!"**

**Fenris nervously averts his eyes.**

**"Get out of my house." Hawke says, weakly standing up,"You claim to love me and care about me and, here my husband is and you want to murder him!"**

**"He's not your husband! He's nothing but an abomination!" Fenris yells at her,"Your husband died and this demon took over his body!"**

**Hawke rubs at her eyes, ignoring him and begins taking the stairs down.**

**"You're just going to forget about me?! Who was there for you this past year?!" Fenris growls,"I was! Not this fool mage!"**

**At these words, Hawke whirls around and slaps him hard across the face.**

**Fenris looks at her sadly, his eyes almost appearing to have tears in them.**

**Hawke turns around and continues down the stairs, not caring about Fenris.**

**Fenris stomps into the room and quickly grabs his clothing and armor, putting them on as fast as he can.**

**Hawke slowly walks the last few steps and begins sobbing as she reaches the bottom.**

**Justice stands before her, staring at her with Ander's eyes.**

**"Hello, Hawke." he says formally, making a little bow towards her.**

**"Please. Just.. don't do or say anything for the moment." Hawke asks him.**

**Fenris storms down the stairs and pushes past her and Justice, sending them both death glares.**

**The door slams behind him and echoes through the estate.**

**Hawke slowly sits back into her arm chair beside the fire and sighs.**

**She gestures towards the other chair, Ander's chair, and invites Justice to sit.**

**Breathing deeply, she leans her head back and closes her eyes.**

**Small tears stream out of her eyes as she sits there in silence.**

**Justice quietly watches her, feeling pangs of sadness, regret, and sympathy towards her.**

**The two of them sit there in silence.**

**The sound of the fire crackling in the fireplace the only noise.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The fire crackles peacefully in the fireplace.**

**Its orange glow casts shadows around the room as Justice and Hawke sit there in silence.**

**Hawke slowly lifts her head and wipes the tears away the best that she can.**

**Justice sits there watching her, the feeling of sadness slowly overtaking him.**

**"Anders willingly had himself killed?" Hawke says quietly as she wipes her eyes upon her sleeves.**

**"That is correct." Justice says, nodding to her.**

**"So, then, my brother was going to let him live, then?" Hawke says, closing her eyes.**

**"Yes.. and no..." Justice says, simply.**

**A long sigh escapes her mouth as she struggles not to cry again.**

**"Are you alright, Hawke?" Justice says, scooting his chair closer to hers.**

**"P-please don't move the chair..." Hawke says quietly, resting her head back against her chair.**

**"My apologies." Justice says, scooting the chair back into place.**

**"..So, he just willingly died..." Hawke sighs out loud.**

**"Not without good cause." Justice says,"Please, let me explain everything that happened.."**

**Hawke interrupts him,"He died without even thinking about us!"**

**"That's not correct." Justice says, standing up from the chair and walking in front of her.**

**"Well, he obviously didn't care too much about us." Hawke sighs, rolling her eyes.**

**"Allow me to explain the events that followed up to today." Justice says, squatting down in front of her,"Please, Hawke."**

**Hawke frowns a little, trying not to look into Justice's eyes,"Is this coming from you? Or is this going to be Ander's excuses?"**

**Justiice glares at her,"You will hold your tongue!"**

**"Get out, then!" Hawke yells, standing up from her chair,"If you've come here to simply yell and preach at me, then leave!"**

**Justice sighs a little and bows at her,"Forgive me, Hawke. It's hard to control these.. emotions.."**

**"Emotions?" Hawke says, confused, sitting back down,"I thought all you felt was anger, justice, and vengeance?"**

**"Well, being in Ander's body has changed things." Justice says with a slight frown.**

**He slides her foot stool over in front of her and sits down upon it,"I can tell you everything at another time if you so wish it."**

**"No, it's fine, Justice." Hawke says with a slight smirk,"It's just hard to deal with this, you know?"**

**"Unfortunately, I don't exactly know what you're feeling." Justice says with a frown,"Although, I have a good idea.."**

**Hawke snorts a little,"You're lucky. Trust me- you don't want to feel what I'm feeling right now."**

**Justice smirks a little,"Anything I do know about emotions was shown to me by Anders."**

**A small frown makes its way onto Hawke's face,"I really miss him, Justice.."**

**"I know you do.." Justice says with a frown,"It's strange not having him here."**

**"It's strange having his body here but you're in there, instead." Hawke says with a frown.**

**"If I could have left, believe me, Hawke, I would have." Justice says, closing his eyes,"I'm responsible for all the sadness you have experienced."**

**Hawke frowns a little,"Don't blame yourself. Ander's was the idiot who let you in.."**

**Justice smirks a little,"I really am grateful for him having been so kind."**

**A small smirk plays upon Hawke's lips,"He really was kind.. Sometimes too kind for his own good! Even when I was mean, he was kind.."**

**They sit there for a few moments in silence, both of them reminiscing about Anders.**

**"You know, Carver wasn't going to let him out, right?" Justice says, breaking the silence.**

**"What do you mean?" Hawke says, sitting up in her chair.**

**"Anders was going to be imprisoned and tortured for life." Justice continues, watching as Hawke gasps and covers her mouth.**

**"I can't believe Carver was going to do that!" Hawke says, shocked,"I'll kill him!"**

**"Don't.. that wouldn't solve anything." Justice says,"Besides, Anders is... gone.. so, there's no point."**

**"It's not like I would have really done it." Hawke mutters under her breath.**

**"Anders did what he did to be free- To free you and to free me." Justice explains, leaning closer to her.**

**"I don't understand, Justice." Hawke says, looking at him with confusion in her bloodshot eyes.**

**"Carver teased him while he was being tortured. Carver told Anders about you and Fenris. Teased him with what he couldn't have." Justice explains.**

**Small tears form in the corners of Hawke's eyes and she quickly wipes them away.**

**"It drove him mad." Justice continues,"I tried to talk to him, tell him that Carver was lying.."**

**"I thought you didn't care about what happened between him and I?" Hawke says, eyeing him.**

**"And, for the most part, I didn't. But, when I began to feel the sadness and despair he felt.." Justice says, sighing heavily.**

**"You couldn't take it, could you?" Hawke says with a frown,"That's how I've felt since his arrest. Fenris was simply helping me deal with the pain."**

**"No matter what I said, Anders believed Carver." Justice sighs,"He couldn't stand the thought of him being tortured forever and you in the arms of another man."**

**"So, he killed himself?" Hawke asks quietly, her eyes tearing up.**

**Justice watches as Hawke closes her eyes and takes a few deep breaths,"He didn't want to live anymore. He'd rather I be free and he not have to be tortured anymore or you have to suffer because of him."**

**"How did he do it?" Hawke asks him quietly.**

**"Electrocution by his own magic." Justice explains,"He sent out a bolt of lightning while being water tortured."**

**Small cries escape Hawke's mouth as she buries her face in her hands and cries.**

**"He told me that no matter what, he would always love you." Justice says, watching her.**

**Her body racks with cries and she lays her head onto the cushioned arm of her chair.**

**"He wanted you to move on and forget about him. He said you deserved happiness; he just didn't want you with Fenris for fear that he would hurt you." Justice says.**

**Hawke lifts her head and looks at him, sniffling a little,"He said all of that?"**

**"Tis true. His last thoughts were of you." Justice says, gently placing a hand upon her shoulder,"He loved you dearly."**

**Tears run down Hawke's cheeks as she smiles at him,"Thank you, Justice."**

**"No need to thank me. I'm simply relaying everything Anders wanted you to know." Justice says with a small bow.**

**"I really appreciate it, Justice. It kind of puts my mind at ease knowing he was still in love with me." Hawke says with a small smile.**

**Justice frowns a little and grabs a hold of her hands,"I apologize for all of the sadness I have bought the both of you."**

**Hawke looks at him confused,"It's not your fault, Justice. How many times am I going to have to say that?"**

**"You won't have to keep saying it- it's the truth." Justice says with a frown,"I'm the one who asked Anders for help. If he didn't help me, then he'd.."**

**"Anders wouldn't have been able to have just sat back and watched you suffer." Hawke says with a small smile.**

**"I don't think I ever got around to thanking him." Justice says, sighing.**

**"I'm sure Anders knew how thankful you were." Hawke says, frowning slightly,"Don't beat yourself up."**

**"Thank you, Hawke. It means a lot to me." Jusitce says with a smile,"Now that I've done my job, I don't know what to do."**

**"Please don't throw your life away, Justice!" Hawke says quickly, gripping his hands,"Don't let Ander's sacrifice have been for nothing."**

**"What do humans do?" Justice says, confused,"I have nowhere to go and I don't want your brother to kill me, too."**

**"You know, I'm curious- how did you get out of the jail, Justice?" Hawke asks him, confused.**

**"Your brother threw Ander's body into a pit near the wounded coast." Justice says angrily,"He treats bodies like trash! He can't get away with this!"**

**Hawke gasps,"I can't believe my brother! Don't you worry- I'll talk to him."**

**Justice smiles at her,"Thank you, Hawke. You know how I feel about such injustices.."**

**Hawke nods her head 'yes',"You mentioned having nowhere to go. Why don't you stay here?"**

**Justice stares at her confused,"I do not want to impose upon you, dear Hawke. You have done enough for me by simply listening to me."**

**Hawke smiles a little,"You wouldn't be imposing, Justice. In a way, you're family. Whether Anders is here or not, you're always welcome in my home."**

**A strange feeling overcomes Justice and his heart starts to beat a little faster.**

**"It's going to take some time to get used to this body." Justice frowns, rubbing his chest where his heart is.**

**"What's wrong?" Hawke says, eyeing him with a look of concern.**

**"It's nothing, really. My heart just started beating fast after your kindness." Justice says and frowns when Hawke giggles a little.**

**"You must be happy, then!" Hawke says with a smile,"Anders really liked living here.. I know I'll be happy to have you here!"**

**Justice is taken aback as Hawke throws her arms around him and hugs him tightly,"Welcome home.."**

**At that, she quickly gets up from her chair,"You can have Carver's old room. He's got a real nice book collection and study in there!"**

**"How do you think Fenris is going to take this?" Justice asks her, causing her to frown a little.**

**"Well, it's my home. He's my guest.. I have a right to allow anyone to live her. So, what does it matter what he thinks?" Hawke says, heading towards Carver's room.**

**Justice gets up from the foot stool, confused, and follows her to Carver's room.**

**She slowly pushes open the door and gestures for him to follow her up the small stairs to the main part of the bedroom.**

**Justice nervously follows her, looking around at the huge bookshelves that cover the walls.**

**"And, this is his study desk. Please use it til your heart is content!" Hawke says with a smile,"The little twit never used any of this!"**

**"It's quite an interesting study.." Justice says, looking around in awe.**

**Hawke smiles at him,"There are some old clothes in the chest beside the bed, there. Make yourself comfy. I'll be upstairs if you need me."**

**At that, she leaves the room, slowly shutting the door behind her.**


End file.
